<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why sleep when you can dream? by mythoughtsaretroubled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099612">Why sleep when you can dream?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsaretroubled/pseuds/mythoughtsaretroubled'>mythoughtsaretroubled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, porn with a little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsaretroubled/pseuds/mythoughtsaretroubled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey has a wonderful dream. So do Nathan and Duke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haven Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thanks to iamtheholyghost for encouraging me and also making sure the scenes were as hot as I wanted them to be.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audrey had always been thankful for her vivid dreams. She was often lucid in them and could enjoy them. Tonight was particularly enjoyable. Nathan was in her bed, shirtless, and she was sitting on top of him, while they were lazily making out. His hands were on her back, pulling her closer and she was gasping into his mouth. And then someone cleared her throat. Audrey was ready to shoot them when she turned to see Duke, in one of his tank tops, arms crossed and smirking. Her heart jumped in excitement. These were her absolute favorite dreams, where she could pretend to have both of them instead of neither. She looked down at Nathan, who was grinning.</p><p>She turned back to look at Duke. “Well, what are you waiting for,” she said.</p><p>“Just an invitation.” He sauntered over and then crawled on the bed towards them. He kissed her first, open mouthed and hot. Then he paused, looking at Nathan, who nodded his head. Audrey hummed, as Duke leaned down to kiss Nathan and he arched up under her. Duke pulled away. “You felt that?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s a dream.” He reached up to thread his fingers through Duke’s hair and pulled him back towards him. Audrey watched as they made out, Nathan under her and Duke right next to her. She tugged at his shirt until he took it off. She rolled off Nathan to take off her pants and then heard Nathan yelp. “Did you just bite me?”</p><p>Duke laughed. “I had to make sure you could feel.”</p><p>Nathan rolled his eyes. “You’re a menace.”</p><p>“But you like it,” Audrey said, climbing back on the bed.</p><p>Nathan blushed. He saved himself from taking by kissing her again.</p><p>Duke pressed up behind her and murmured in her ear, “Do you think about this a lot? The two of us in your bed? All our attention on you? Touching you, kissing you,” he nipped at her ear, “biting you?”</p><p>She groaned into Nathan’s mouth and then he started kissing her neck. He pulled her into his lap and she turned her head to kiss Duke, who hands were in her hair, tugging her head back. “I do,” she said, when she caught her breath.</p><p>“How about when you are alone at night, by yourself, all pent up?” She felt Nathan smile at Duke’s question. She groaned again.</p><p>“Is that a yes?” Nathan took a moment to pull away, but his hands had wandered up to cup her breasts.</p><p>“Yes,” her voice was breathy.</p><p>“For how long?” Duke was next to Nathan now, and bent down to her collarbone, covering it in open mouthed kisses.   </p><p>Her head lolled back. “Nathan told me you guys used to hook up and I haven’t stopped thinking about it since.”</p><p>“That was two months ago,” Nathan said.</p><p>Duke was grinning below her. “I would have loved to hear that conversation.”</p><p>“You two are awfully chatty today.”  She was trying to gain some traction, some control, but they for once were working together to slowly pull her apart. “Did you plan this?”</p><p>“Wish we did,” Nathan said. His hands were all over her torso, caressing her breasts, her ribs, her hips. She felt her body trying to respond to every movement, every change.</p><p>“Imagine how much more of a mess you would be.” Duke licked her breast and then started sucking a hickey on the top of it. God, if only this were real.</p><p>“Gives me an idea,” and the look on Nathan’s face was full of mischief. He shifted away to her and pulled Duke towards him, kissing him, his hands knotted in Duke’s hair.</p><p>“Nate,” and the softness in his voice sent a wave of warmth through Audrey. “I missed this.” Nathan nuzzled his neck. “I missed you.”</p><p>“Missed you, too.” Nathan tugged on Duke’s pants. “Off.”</p><p>“Where are your manners?” Duke said, teasing him. Nathan stuck his hands down Duke’s pants in retaliation. Duke sucked in a breath, looking at him with ecstasy in his eyes. Nathan kept eye contact as he slowly undid his jeans, pulling them down to his knees. He took the rest off himself and then Nathan dragged him back bed to kiss him again.</p><p>Audrey was giggling, taking in the site of her boys being sweet and silly and drop dead gorgeous. And then Nathan whispered in Duke’s ear. And the expression they shared was equally mischievous.</p><p>“Tell us if we need to stop,” Duke whispered in her ear and she gulped, her body tense with anticipation.</p><p>And then she was suspended in the air, both of them holding her, Nathan hooking her legs over his shoulders, Duke supporting her upper body, her head resting on his shoulder. “You two are going to kill me,” she said, her voice breathless.</p><p>Nathan looked her in the eyes. “Never,” and then started kissing her thighs slowly, his hands sliding up and down, methodical and steady.</p><p>She was biting her lip, trying to stop from moaning, not letting the sound escape her throat.</p><p>“We want to hear you,” Duke said, his arms wrapped around her and his fingers tweaked her nipples. A short cry rang out through her, having her gasping as Nathan bit down at the upper most part of her thigh. Duke had one hand stroking her side and the other playing with her breast and she was drowning in their touch, completely surrounded. They were teasing her, playing, but they were so careful, reverent, savoring every single touch.  </p><p>“Fuck.” They were both laughing at her and she started laughing, too. Maybe one day her real sex life would be as amazing as this dream. It was so easy to pretend this was her reality. She loved that they were laughing. She was having fun, especially with this exquisite torture.  </p><p>Nathan finally made his way to her cunt and licked a broad stripe. She cried out,</p><p>“Remember,” she was gasping. “Nathan, remember when you told me about your lips? How they were the most sensitive part of your body?” Duke groaned in response as Nathan nodded his head. “All I could think about after was you kissing me everywhere, until you covered every inch of skin, and then,” her voice stuttered as he licked her cunt again. “And then you would go down on me, and looking like that, and-“ Her body arched again, and both of Duke’s hands were along her back, and her shoulders were braced against his.</p><p>“And what, Audrey?” Duke’s voice was teasing.</p><p>She opened her mouth to respond right as Nathan’s mouth closed around her clit, and she screamed instead. Duke kissed the space behind her ear and murmured, “Beautiful.”</p><p>“Shut up,” was her only response, completely forgetting her train of thought. She heard Nathan chuckling, sending vibrations and her toes curled. “Hurry up,” she didn’t even care her voice came out in a whine.</p><p>“I agree, my arms are getting tired,” Duke said.</p><p>“Lie down, you idiot,” Nathan said, breaking contact with Audrey. She whined again, shifting her hips as much as she could.</p><p>“Patience,” Duke said, leaning back, her body slowly getting lowered. Nathan was still on his knees and Audrey was stretched out, completely vulnerable and at the mercy of her boys, and she never felt safer.</p><p>“Audrey, look how beautiful he is, eating you out like he can’t get enough of your taste. I can’t wait to get my mouth on you, he makes you look so good.” Duke made no effort to keep his voice down and she was positive Nathan heard every word.  “Do you think we will get a next time? Another dream? I want you to ride my face, your head thrown back, touching yourself with Nathan while I lose myself in your cunt.” She was panting, barely able to imagine another fantasy inside this. “I’d volunteer to take a turn after but I don’t know if you’ll be up for another round. I just might kill for a chance to make you scream.”</p><p>And scream she did when Nathan’s mouth was on her clit and three fingers sunk into her finally made her come. Nathan lowered himself down, and Audrey was flush against Duke, his length pressed against her.</p><p>“Just like that. Can’t think of a better sound.” She loved his voice, loved how much he wanted to talk. Nathan lay down next to them, looking just as erect as Duke. "Want to taste?" Nathan asked Duke, who leaned forward in response, eagerly trying to taste them both on Nathan, eagerly twisting and moaning underneath her, reacting to her taste. </p><p> “I don’t know if I have the energy to take care of you two,” she said, panting.</p><p>Duke moved her up, so she was still sprawled on top of him but above his cock. “Maybe you should just watch this time,” and reached over to guide Nathan’s hand to him and copied the movement. She sighed at the sight, and reached for Nathan’s hair with her hand, watching them jerk each other off.</p><p>“Talk to me,” she said, exhausted but unwilling to miss the show. “Tell me when you last did this. Tell me how it feels.”</p><p>“Always knew you’d be bossy,” Duke said, stroking Nathan faster, whose breath picked up. His other hand rose to her thigh, gripping it tightly. Her other hand drifted to her touch herself, gentling circling, entranced by their hands in sync. Her hands curled in Nathan’s hair and her hips moved with Duke. She loved being allowed to watch them, being a part of who they could have been. She wanted to bask in the possibilities, and this dream to never end.</p><p>“We used to do this when we were younger. Nathan told me it wasn’t sex the first time.” Audrey let out a breathy chuckle. “Thank God, I got to be his first.” Audrey watched Nathan turn red.</p><p> “We were a mess,” Nathan said. Duke drew himself closer to Nathan to kiss him, long and slow on the mouth.</p><p>“A beautiful mess,” Duke added. “Last time we did this was a few months ago,” his breathing becoming more and more rapid. Nathan’s had picked up, too. “Another beautiful mess. I always come back to him.”</p><p>“God, that’s … wow. Should have invited me.”</p><p>Audrey arched again as her fingers traveled further, her thumb on her clit. “I’m going to come again.” Duke squeezed her thigh and Nathan turned his head to try and touch her. She leaned over to kiss him. “Come on,” she said, to them both as she pulled away, twisting Nathan’s hair, rubbing her body along Duke’s. Duke shouted out when he came and Nathan quickly followed, both coming undone in each other’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey woke up, blissed out, happy for once, even if it was because of a dream. Her buzz didn’t fade all morning. She stopped at the Gull, where Duke slid her a cup of freshly brewed coffee. </p><p>"What's the smile for?" Duke asked.</p><p>"Do you ever just have the best best dream and when you wake up, you actually remember it?" </p><p>He smiled at her, completely mischievous, and leaned into her. "I know exactly what you mean." </p><p>Her smile grew as she remembered his hands on her and every word he said. "I'll see you later then." </p><p>"To good dreams!" He raised his cup after her, and she raised hers in response. </p><p>And even when she got to the station, her smile hadn’t left her face. She saw Nathan, sitting and flipping through case files, a small smile on his face. Apparently, today was a good day in Haven.</p><p>“You look happy.” Nathan’s eyes followed her, and she thought she saw them flick up and down, a trick of the light mixed with hope. He would never be so obvious.</p><p>“So do you.”</p><p>He grunted. “Good dream.”</p><p>“Hm. Me too.”</p><p>He blushed. She would have normally teased him but she could only think of her own dream last night, and tried to stop herself from blushing, too. Maybe he was thinking about her. Maybe he thought about her and Duke. But she couldn’t ask him. </p><p>Dwight found them in their office right after they sat down. “I have good news and bad news.” </p><p>“Bad news first,” Audrey said. </p><p>“There’s a new Trouble.” </p><p>“What’s the good news?” Nathan asked. </p><p>“We know what trouble it is. People are sharing dreams.” </p><p>Audrey saw Nathan freeze the same moment she did. </p><p>Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Audrey, Nathan, and Duke discuss the repercussions of their dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you thank you again to iamtheholyghost for the editing and encouragement and general support!!! This was a lot of fun to write but pretty intense for me to write. This was going to be two separate chapters but there wasn't a break liked I assumed there would be, so it's just one big chapter all together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audrey was glad that talking the troubled person down had been easy. It had been a young woman, who was projecting her problems and insecurities onto other people. Anyone she talked to, even just a word, had been affected. So how did Audrey, someone immune to the Troubles, get affected by this one? </p><p>She shook her head. That was a problem for another day. She made her way over to Nathan’s desk, who started to look for an exit. </p><p>“For God’s sake, Nathan, I just want to talk.” He had been avoiding her all day, ushering her with Dwight, using paperwork as an excuse. She was fairly certain Dwight was smart enough to realize what the source of the problem was and proved kind enough not to ask any questions. Still, more details than she wanted him knowing. </p><p>“I’m good,” said Nathan, edging around the desk, ready to make a break for it. </p><p>“Nope, we are going to talk to Duke. Actually, I am going to talk to Duke and you also need to be there. You won’t even have to talk.” She gave a teasing smile. “You can just grunt.” </p><p>He gave her a look, and she could tell he was resisting the urge to grunt in response. </p><p>They were both silent on the way to the Gull. Audrey could feel the awkward tension, and she couldn’t keep from glancing at Nathan. He was so stiff, around her, who he was always a little looser with. He was acting like she was a complete stranger and she hated it. She practically jumped out of his truck when he parked outside. She went to his door and ushered him inside. She was not chancing him running away. </p><p>The Gull was filling up and Duke was nowhere in sight, so she dragged Nathan by the hand to the back. There he was, caught up in whatever he was writing. Audrey knocked on the frame. </p><p>“Aren’t you guys off the clock by now? How long are your workdays?” He shuffled some papers around. “I don’t have time to chase another Troubled person right now.” </p><p>“Maybe it’s a social call.” Audrey stepped inside the office. “I think we need to talk. My loft might be better suited for it.” </p><p>Duke frowned. She looked over at Nathan, who nodded. </p><p>“Should I be scared?” Duke looked from Audrey to Nathan. </p><p>Terrified,” said Nathan.  </p><p>“People were sharing dreams last night.” Duke dropped his pen. </p><p>“Oh.” He looked terrified, Audrey thought. </p><p>“Where’d that sharp wit go?” Audrey asked. </p><p>“I’m still processing.” He backed up to the other corner of the room. “So last night…”</p><p>“Was real,” said Nathan, startling both Duke and Audrey. </p><p>The tick of the clock echoed in the silence. </p><p>“I need a drink,” said Duke finally, leaning down to his desk and grabbing a bottle.</p><p>She reached her other hand out, pulling Nathan behind her to grab Duke’s. “Let’s go upstairs, okay? I have plenty to drink, okay?” </p><p>Duke held onto his bottle. “I’m bringing this with me.” </p><p>She let go of their hands as they all weaved through the restaurant. She stayed behind them, watching them to make sure neither of them tried to ditch her. She had finally come up with a speech, one she actually wrote down, that stated her feelings. Her stomach was in knots but they needed this conversation. They had been building to it for months, if she was being honest. She locked the door behind her and kicked off her shoes. Before she could say anything, Duke said, “It didn’t have to mean anything. We had a fun night, that’s all. No hard feelings.”</p><p>Her heart ached at the forced easiness in his tone, the tightness in his voice. </p><p>“It was just a dream,” Nathan said. He wasn’t making eye contact with either of them. She saw him scratch his arm, a little too forcefully, searching for touch. </p><p>She was so confused. They wanted her. They had both told her they loved her, in not so many words. And they had a past that always drew them together. But they were rejecting this relationship before it even began. Did they only want her, and not each other? Or did they only want each other, and not her? She couldn’t decide which was worse. She turned away so they wouldn’t see her tearing up. “If that’s what you want, yeah.” She swallowed and kept her voice low so they couldn’t hear it crack. “It was just a dream.” </p><p>She had never hated silence this much before. </p><p>There was so much distance between them. She wanted to drag them in close so they could hold onto each other. She wanted to curl up on the couch and just rest, listen to how Duke’s voice sounded with her head on his chest and feel Nathan’s hands curled around her own. </p><p>And she was going to lose them because of the Troubles. No tragic death, no mysterious disappearance, just simple rejection. She wrapped her arms around herself, and she couldn’t breathe, and oh, God, why was she crying? They were just silent. Stupid, stupid boys. Stupid girl. Living out some sort of fantasy, like she lived in a romance novel. She never had a family and she never would have a family. </p><p>Audrey swallowed again. Squared her shoulders. Turned around. She would put herself out there, one last time, and never speak of it again. “I had fun last night, and I love you both, but if you guys don’t want anything . . . sexual. . .romantic, I get it.” She forced herself to look at them both to find identical looks of confusion. “But seriously, if you are just going to keep standing there and being silent, you are going to have to leave. So I can drink in peace.”</p><p>“Hang on, you want us to be . . .together?” Duke sounded shell shocked. </p><p>“I refuse to choose between the two of you. As long as we are together, I don’t care how our relationship works. I just think we will have more fun with the romance and sex parts added on.” She was trying to make him laugh so he wouldn’t see her puffy eyes. </p><p>“Nathan and I. . .we tried to make it work before. You know that, right? It was a disaster.” </p><p>“It’s been, what, almost 20 years? You are different people here and I’m here. Isn’t it worth trying again?” She looked at them both with pleading eyes. “What we have is . . .” She shook her head and stepped closer to reach their hands, searching for content. Nathan jerked forward to hold her hand and Duke looked dazed as she squeezed his hand.  “You are both too important to me. Please give us a chance.”</p><p>“Nate, are you- Is this what you want?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, stepping closer so he was a breath away from Audrey and reaching around her for Duke. “For a while now. You?” </p><p>“However you’ll have me,” and he completed the circle, Audrey snug between them, their hands clutching each other’s arms and this was happiness. She kissed Duke first, and then Nathan, and then gestured for them to kiss each other. </p><p>“What’s next?”</p><p>She squirmed out from between them and went to her bag and rummaged through, pulling out her prize victoriously. </p><p>“First, you can tell me who wants to go first?” Audrey pulled out her cuffs and let them dangle between her fingers. </p><p>Duke grinned. “I think you forgot Nathan has a pair too.”</p><p>She raised her eyebrows. She made her way over to Nathan’s bag and found his cuffs as well. She saw Duke dragging Nathan over to the bed. She watched Nathan kissing Duke’s neck,  telling him exactly how much he liked his mouth in filthy detail. She couldn’t imagine ever being tired of looking at them together. “I didn’t say you could get started,” she said, as she walked over to them.</p><p>Nathan gave her a guilty look and Duke gave her a sly look. “You didn’t say we couldn’t start either.” </p><p>She grinned and leaned over him, “Don’t start yet, or I’ll have to make your punishment longer.” His body arched and she drew away laughing. Nathan was staying silent, but he was taking in every word, every movement. </p><p>“Now,” she said, opening the cuffs. “Take off your clothes.” </p><p>Nathan was quick to take off his clothes, but Duke held eye contact with her as he slowly vested himself of clothing. She caught Nathan staring at his ass, and then reached out to touch his tattoos. </p><p>“No touching,” she said, in a sing song voice. “Get on the bed, please.” </p><p>“I love how bossy she is,” Duke turned to Nathan. </p><p>“Hot,” Nathan nodded in agreement.</p><p>She felt a thrum of pleasure through her body, pleased with how happy they were. They were both on their backs, half hard, and side by side. Not touching, but close enough to. </p><p>She leaned back over them, fully dressed still, and took Duke's wrist gently kissed it and then attached his hands together with the cuffs through the rungs of the headboard. </p><p>“Is that good?” Audrey whispered in his ear. </p><p>“God, yes.” </p><p>And then she crawled over Duke and took Nathan's hand who eagerly held them out. She positioned him so he was kneeling next to Duke’s head. </p><p>“You have a plan, Parker?” Nathan asked, his voice raspy. </p><p>“Yup.” She took his right hand and cuffed it to rung next to Duke’s hand. “Okay?”</p><p>He nodded. She moved off the bed to look at them. Perfect. </p><p>“Can you both see me?” She walked to the foot of the bed, close enough so they could see her, far enough away they couldn’t touch.  </p><p>They nodded again. She started by taking off her shirt. “I can't believe I had to wait so long for the both of you to get your heads out of your asses.” Each button she took her time with, not rushing. “We could have been doing this for months. Consider this your punishment for making me wait so long.” </p><p>“Are you sure this isn’t a gift?” Duke asked. </p><p>She let her shirt hang open, her bra peeking through.</p><p>“Maybe you don’t want to see what's underneath,” she said. </p><p>They both squirmed, adamantly disagreeing. </p><p>She turned around and took a few steps away. “I'm not in a rush. I remember last night vividly. I could keep you both here and have my own fun in the other room by myself.” </p><p>Duke groaned but she saw that Nathan was wide eyed.</p><p>“Nathan, maybe another time Duke and I will tie you up, leave you like this, pent up and wanting and have sex in the other room. And you can just imagine how we look when he gets me off and how he gets me to scream his name.” She leaned in closer. “Do you think the sound alone could make you come?”</p><p>He looked completely entranced. </p><p>“I'm game,” said Duke. “But I think tonight we should all be in the same room.” </p><p>“I agree.” She shed her pants, slowly stepping out. She saw Nathan reach down to touch Duke.</p><p>“Nun uh,” she scolded. “Not time for that yet. Maybe I need to be closer to keep a better eye on you.” She walked back over, hips swinging, and climbed onto the middle of the bed, just out of Nathan’s reach, on her knees, her body in their direct line of sight. </p><p>Duke’s breathing picked up. “I'll never get tired of looking at you.”</p><p>“Are you sure,” she teased.</p><p>“I’m sure,” said Nathan. She let her shirt fall off her shoulders. </p><p>She wore a simple black satin bra and plain black briefs but their wide eyes made her feel like she was covered in red lace. </p><p>“Like them?” She suddenly felt shy. </p><p>“Love them,” Duke said softly. </p><p>She started to feel nervous, being the center of attention, being in a threesome, completely exposed. She might talk a big talk, but this was new. What if after tonight, they decided she was too much, too bossy, too awkward, too weird? Maybe it wasn’t love, maybe it was just lust. </p><p>But then she saw Nathan biting his lip and the hungry look in Duke’s eyes. She couldn’t guarantee forever. But tonight would be unforgettable. And she couldn’t disappoint them or herself. </p><p>“Consider this a lesson on how I like to be touched,” and she started to run her hands down her sides, closing her eyes at her touch, her hands crossing over her stomach, and then over her breasts to run over her shoulders and up through her hair. She savored every touch, mewling and writhing, making the best of the show.</p><p>Duke was twisting and swearing, his eyes following her hands. And Nathan’s hips were moving back and forth, searching for friction. She smiled and then brought her hands to breasts and cupped them, pushing them together. </p><p>“You’re killing us here,” Duke all but moaned.</p><p>“And I haven’t even touched either of you yet.” They both groaned, and her grin grew larger. </p><p>Her hands went to her thighs next, squeezing them together and her hands smoothing over the curves. She grabbed her ass and saw Duke suck in a breath and start pulling at his cuffs. </p><p>She reached behind to undo her bra, letting it fall away. She couldn’t stop watching them, as they reacted to her movement, making noises that thrilled her.  She played with her tits, pushing them together, pinching her nipples, massaging them. She loved the softness in her hands and couldn’t wait for the two of them to touch her. They were coming completely undone, just at the sight of her. She brought one hand down and slipped into her panties.</p><p>“First, I start with one finger, to see how wet I am,” she said as she was grinding down on her hand. She had soaked through her underwear, “I have my thumb on my clit, just a little pressure to start off.” Her hips canted up and down against her hand. </p><p>“Please, can we see what you are doing,” Nathan was breathless, begging.</p><p>“Well, because you asked so nicely.” She took her panties off and threw them off the bed. </p><p>She then got back to work, adding a second finger. She spared no detail, lost in how they watched her, sinking her fingers in, touching herself. Her heart thumping and the heat building. Her other hand was on her breast, twisting and plucking. She was moaning, showing off her body and her pleasure and she had never seen them so focused. If she weren’t so consumed by touch, she would feel self-conscious. As she added a third finger, she ground the heel of her palm on her clit even harder and came, gasping, and fell onto her back. </p><p>Audrey felt Duke nudge her foot, running his own up her calf. Nathan could only reach her ankle, but his longer fingers wrapped around it. It felt... erotic... comforting. And then he pulled her closer, dragging her towards them. She giggled, at how ridiculous it was and how desperate they were for her. </p><p>“What’s next?” </p><p>“Good things come to those who wait.” She was still catching her breath. She was as desperate for their touch as they were for hers but she needed to bask. Nathan’s hand traveled further up her leg, tracing patterns and Duke’s leg was rubbing against her other. She gave a deep sigh. She smiled when she thought about the next part of her plan. </p><p>“I think that means trouble for us, Nate.” Duke looked eager. </p><p>“Sure does.” </p><p>And Audrey finally drew herself up and crawled in between them and then she positioned herself over Duke's mouth, “This is all I've been able to think about since last night.” And she sat on his face, as he lifted his head to meet her, eagerly lapping at her cunt.</p><p>“Nathan.” she said. “Watch him.” His eyes flicked from her face to Duke's. “Tell me what you see.”</p><p>“I can barely see his face but his eyes are closed.” She closed her own eyes, focusing on Duke’s mouth and Nathan’s voice, her hands covering her breasts. “He's buried his face in you and now he knows how you taste, salty and sweet and perfect. We could both eat you out every day, every morning, you wake up on the brink of an orgasm, one of us tongue deep in your pussy.” She threw her head back, imagining coming before she was even fully awake, their hands covering her body. </p><p>The wet from Duke's mouth and how he was licking every part he could reach, straining to get an angle on her clit. She remembered she had to lean down and when she did, his mouth went to sucking on it, and she cried out in response.</p><p>“Nathan, keep going.”</p><p>“Imagine being in the shower and washing you, covering your body in bubbles, teasing your cunt until you couldn’t stand. We’d have to hold you up as we finished washing every inch of you and then set you on the bathroom counter and our fingers in you until you screamed.”</p><p>She could barely process all the stimulation, her imagination running wild, while on the brink of an orgasm.</p><p>“Every night we'd keep you up, worshipping you until you were too strung out to move, falling asleep in between us, even on us.” </p><p>She grabbed his head and brought it to her breast. “Suck,” she demanded, desperate for his touch..</p><p>And he did and her hands were both in their hair when she came a second time, screaming.</p><p>Duke let go of her clit and his tongue was back inside her and she could feel herself clenching around him. She collapsed against Duke's chest, after pulling away. “I have half a mind to leave you like this. Furthering your punishment.” </p><p>“Didn’t we just prove ourselves?” Duke asked. </p><p>“Oh, you very much did.” She looked over at Nathan. “I bet he tastes of me right now. Why don’t you try?” Nathan bent, the angle awkward but licked into Duke’s mouth, who groaned in response. </p><p>“What’s it like, kissing him with no touch, only being able to taste me?” </p><p>Nathan laughed. “Weird.” </p><p>“That’s not how dirty talk goes,” said Duke, smirking up at him.</p><p>Audrey was a giggling mess. </p><p>“Uncuff me and I'll take care of Nathan for you. Maybe then you'll be ready.” </p><p>She groaned and stretched out over Duke to reach the bedside table to grab the keys. She straddled him and she unlocked the cuffs and heard him swear under his breath. Quickly, she undid Nathan’s next. </p><p>She collapsed back in between them. “I’m ready, I’m just not moving,” Audrey said. She curled into Nathan. She felt like floating, blissful and content. </p><p>They both turned toward her, Nathan holding her from behind, one hand on her breast, the other coasting down Duke's chest. They were flush against her, Nathan's dick just under her ass and Duke's pointing into her stomach. They started rocking back and forth, runting up against her and she sighed in delight. Right in between them, getting off. Duke was stroking her neck, caressing it and she felt his other hand behind her, probably searching for Nathan. She hummed her approval, falling in rhythm, her hips aligning with theirs. They both came all over her and she started giggling. "Now you have to clean me up."</p><p>“So demanding,” Duke said, teasing.</p><p>“We love it,” said Nathan, who stretched before getting out of bed.</p><p>She must have fallen asleep because she woke up to a wet cloth on her face.</p><p>“Have a nice cat nap?”</p><p>“We didn't get to clean you yet.”</p><p>She saw Nathan holding the cloth, carefully stroking her face with it. </p><p>“There's nothing on my face,” she said, her voice sleepy. </p><p>“Just being thorough.”</p><p>He got her ears, where she laughed, shocked to find them ticklish, and when he finished with her neck, Duke started lazy kisses on her wet skin. She closed her eyes and let her head roll back on the pillow.</p><p>His kisses were slow and hot and wet and he followed Nathan's path down to her collar bone. And he dragged the washcloth between and over her breasts, he took a break to squeeze them, tweaking her nipples so she yelped.</p><p>“I thought we were done for the night,” she said, giddy and confused.</p><p>“You had your turn. Now we are having ours.”</p><p>“Oh no,” but anticipation built up in her, waking her up. </p><p>Duke licked a stripe in between her tits and she groaned. She rubbed her legs together.</p><p>“You like that?”</p><p>“You know I do.”</p><p>His tongue was smooth and warm, licking all over her left breast, never at the nipple, and leaving the left painfully neglected. She felt Nathan pick up pace with the washcloth, finally getting the come of her stomach. He turned her sideways, into Duke who tried to take her breast in his mouth and finally twirled his tongue around her nipple. She cried out as Nathan wiped the come off her ass and then smacked it lightly. He flipped her back on her back and she whined at the loss of contact from Duke's wondrous mouth and then both of their mouths were on her breasts, licking, kissing, biting even and she couldn't help the breathy moans she made.</p><p>“God, fuck,” she lost track of what she was saying. She kept saying their names and pulling at their hair.</p><p>Duke started his way down her torso, gently scratching her and she arched up. He started kissing her hips and then ghosted his fingers outside of her cunt. Nathan's hands were now splayed across her stomach and she loved how they looked, long and elegant and she felt so small. One went down to her thigh and the other to her ass, squeezing and massaging the flesh, while Duke still teased her, never penetrating and not touching her clit.</p><p>He finally eased a finger in and her hips lifted off the mattress.</p><p>“Easy now.” Nathan smirked as she felt Duke's finger reach further inside and then without warning, another finger was pushed inside her at a slightly different angle. She saw both of them with their hands below her. She groaned. Anticipating the stretch to come.</p><p>Duke now had two fingers in her and Nathan had one and she didn't know if Nathan could fit a fourth in but she hoped he would try. They worked her open and was slick and they had been ghosting around her clit.</p><p>And then she felt that she was being stretched more and there were four fingers in her and she couldn't move and she needed friction on her clit. She reached down but Nathan grabbed her hand with his free one and pushed it up above her head instead. She was so stretched out and currently all but begging to come.</p><p>“You've come twice and you are still so greedy.” Duke was grinning up at her, all together too smug in her opinion. </p><p>“Please,” she finally said.</p><p>And Duke brought his mouth to her clit and sucked. She felt herself building, ready to crash and then his mouth was gone. She was sobbing, craving the friction, when Nathan ducked his head and licked. She couldn't bring herself to care at the amount of noise she was making. They kept taking turns, bringing her to the edge and pulling back, their fingers in and out, sometimes one or two and sometimes fitting four in. She was sobbing when she finally came, Duke sucking on her clit until she came and Nathan filling her with three fingers.</p><p>Nathan rubbed her back as she came down, and Duke pulled her to his chest. “That’s one way to start a relationship. She nodded, her body still shaking. </p><p>“I’m going to sleep for the next 10 years,” she said, murmuring. </p><p> Nathan kissed her forehead. “Sleep, Parker. We’ll be here when you wake up.” </p><p>“Better be pancakes when I wake up,” she mumbled.</p><p>“There will be,” Nathan said sleepily.</p><p>“And both of you?” Her heart stuttered. </p><p>“We aren’t leaving you,” Duke said, his face buried in her </p><p>“Good.” And with that, her reality finally surpassed her dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>